The six souls
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Platinum, una chica desconocida y con un pasado triste, decide salir un dia de su casa y empezar la misión a la cual fue encomendada, conseguir las seis almas necesarias para devolver a este mundo físico a "alguien" Long-fic, usando algunos conceptos, leyes y algunas partes del universo de Undertale, adaptados al mundo Pokemon.
1. Capitulo I: Platinum la clave

**Hola queridos lectores, hoy les traigo un nuevo proyecto en el cual llevo un rato trabajando.**

 **Lo puse como crossover, porque todo algunos conceptos, leyes y algunas partes de la historia de Undertale, y los aplico en el universo Pokemon, sin embargo, no hara aparicion ningún personaje del mismo.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto y lo apoyen.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de su creador.**

 **Advertencia: AU, posible OcC.**

* * *

The Six Souls

Capítulo I: Platinum, la clave.

Platinum era una chica desconocida para casi todo el mundo, realmente nunca salía de su casa en las afueras de ciudad Jubileo, solo cuando tenía que comprar comida o ropa, ni siquiera iba a una escuela, a pesar de que se rumoreaba que era una chica demasiado inteligente, pero todo eran especulaciones hacia su persona.

Desde que sus padres murieron trágicamente en un accidente de avión a la edad de 4 años, algunos familiares de ella decidieron echarla para conseguir toda la fortuna de sus padres, no se supo de ella hasta 12 años después, llegando en un barco desde la región de Kanto, alquilo una casa poco ostentosa en los suburbios de las afueras de Jubileo, de donde casi nunca salía de ese lugar.

A pesar de todo, la vida de Platinum era un poco normal, exceptuando…

—¡Empoleon, usa hidrobomba! — grito una chica con cabello negro despeinado y muy agitada.

El pokemon que estaba frente de ella obedeció y lanzo un potente chorro de agua contra una gran placa de acero, con un grosor de medio metro, el cual pudo atravesar después de 10 segundos de iniciado el ataque, hecho que dejo caer la placa de acero y dejo tanto a la entrenadora como al pokemon muy cansados.

—Parece que ahora lo hacemos mucho más rápido — suspiro agitada y cansada la chica, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que practicaste contra la misma placa —reconoció una voz femenina desde algún lugar de la gran habitación.

—Ni que me lo digas, pero parece que practicar todos los días, seis horas diarias si funciona —sonrió mientras se levantaba.

—Necesitan comer algo, sus almas están muy debilitadas, ve rápido a la cocina y come algo, cuando termines te tendré una sorpresa especial —ordeno la misteriosa voz.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba, vamos Empoleon —se dirigió hacia su pokemon y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Ambos salieron de la enorme habitación sucia, subiendo las escaleras y llegando finalmente a la cocina de la casa.

—Parece que dejo la comida lista —comento Platinum al ver en la pequeña estufa eléctrica, dos filetes bien cocidos y dos sopas instantáneas.

Platinum sirvió la comida en dos platos de plástico que tenía en el fregador, donde aún había trastes que no habían sido limpiados, le dio un filete y la sopa instantánea a su pokemon y ambos se sentaron para degustar sus alimentos.

—Es raro que nos de carne, ¿crees que este feliz con nuestro desempeño? —pregunto Platinum a su pokemon, mientras cortaba otro pedazo de filete.

Su pokemon solo le sonrió, dándole a entender que tal vez estaba en lo correcto, realmente siempre tenían que comer sopas instantáneas, ya que el poco dinero que les conseguían solo daba para eso, algo de agua, y pagar los servicios de electricidad e internet.

Después de finalizar su comida, Platinum dejo los platos en el lavabo y bajo junto a su pokemon, encontrándose de nuevo en la misma habitación sucia y llena de obstáculos e instrumentos de entrenamiento.

—Gracias por la comida, en especial por la carne, fuiste muy amable —agradeció Platinum a la nada.

—No tienes que agradecerme, has mejorado de manera sorprendente estos días… y por eso ya ha llegado la hora — expreso de manera fría la misteriosa voz.

—¿Tan pronto?... — pregunto seriamente, mientras su pokemon se acercaba a ella.

—Así parece, parece que los seis estarán en Sinnoh por dos meses, el tiempo suficiente para que hagas tu trabajo—la voz parecía cambiar su tono a uno más sádico —ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellos no representen un problema.

—Espero que sea así, pero, ¿ahora me dirás exactamente quiénes son? —pregunto sin titubear, mientras ajustaba pulsera.

—Todo a su tiempo pequeña niña, ahora lo importante es darte esto.

En medio de la habitación, aparecieron seis pequeñas esferas con los colores azul, verde, naranja, celeste, morado y amarillo.

—Estos son los contenedores de almas, necesitaras recolectar sus almas, uno por uno, y así… finalmente… poder conseguir mi forma corpórea —la voz tomo un tono más demoniaco.

—No olvides mi promesa —recordó la chica un poco molesta por no tenerla a ella dentro de sus planes.

—No te preocupes niña, una vez que obtenga mi forma corpórea, utilizare ese poder para cumplir tu pedido —la voz cambio a un tono más amigable —por el momento, tendrás que salir a conocer un poco los lugares que dejaste atrás hace tanto tiempo, pero no te preocupes, tu mejor amiga estará contigo, para ayudarte a socializar, así que ahora vete a dormir, mañana será un día algo agitado.

Platinum simplemente obedeció la orden y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación en la que dormía, mientras que su pokemon la acompañaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la plaza de ciudad Jubileo, se encontraba una gran multitud, expectantes de unos de los eventos favoritos de los residentes, el show de comedia de los mejores comediantes de la región.

—Cuando hablamos de pokemon —dio la entrada un rubio con camisa a rayas anaranjadas.

—Cuando hablamos de pokemon —continúo otro chico de cabello oscuro y chaqueta azul.

—Hablamos del alma de entrenador y pokemon.

—No me digas.

—Así es, el alma de todos los humanos esta compartida con un pokemon en especial, como la tuya y tu Torterra.

—O como tú y tu Infernape o la de Red y su Venasaur o del huevo frito con las papas…

—¡Idiota! —el rubio golpeo a su amigo en la cabeza —la comida no tiene alma.

—Desearía no tenerla en este momento, para que tus golpes no dolieran tanto.

La gente entonces comenzó a reír alegremente, cosa que atrajo a cierta chica de vestido negro con rosa.

—El alma que compartimos con los pokemon es muy importante —expreso el rubio con un tono intelectual.

—Por eso solo podemos tener un pokemon ¿cierto? —pregunto el pelinegro.

—Exacto, por eso si tu pokemon llegase a morir, tú también lo harías, y el alma saldría en forma de una pequeña nebulosa, de la forma de un sol…

—De la forma de una galaxia, de la forma de un huevo, de una galleta, de una tarta de limón…

—¡Deja de hablar de comida! — grito el rubio, dándole otro fuerte golpe al pelinegro, quien cayó al instante al suelo.

—A este paso, mi alma saldría despedida y tratara de tomar venganza —menciono el pelinegro con un tono un poco de miedo.

La gente entonces comenzó a reír y comenzó a aplaudir con una gran cara de satisfacción.

—¡Muchas gracias público, son los mejores! —comento el rubio entre gritos y aplausos.

—¡Recuerden que estaremos aquí todos los domingos! —grito el pelinegro con entusiasmo.

—¡Somos Diamond y Pearl, los esperamos la próxima semana con más espectáculos de comedia! —finalizo Pearl, despidiéndose todos.

La gente entonces los felicito y decidieron retirarse poco a poco, mientras que la misteriosa chica de hace rato seguía en el mismo lugar.

—Bueno Dia, quiero decir Diamond, parece que tuvimos un gran espectáculo el día de hoy —Pearl sonrió y tomo una caja con el dinero recolectado por su show.

—Así parece, te dije que el detalle de las almas sería muy gracioso —Diamond tomo un dona y comenzó a comerla, mientras comenzó a observar a su alrededor y pudo notar a la chica que aun los observaba —mira, una chica nos está observando.

—¿Quién? — Pearl termino de tomar sus cosas y miro al frente, para encontrar a la dichosa chica que Diamond había visto — debe ser una admiradora nuestra.

—¿Por qué no vamos a saludarla? tal vez es muy tímida para venir.

—Te tomare la palabra, vamos — Pearl y su amigo se dirigieron rumbo a la chica.

Al percatarse de que los dos chicos se dirigían hacia ella, Platinum se puso muy nerviosa, pero algo dentro de su cabeza la convenció de simplemente quedarse quieta y esperar a que los dos chicos llegaran y se plantaran frente a ella.

—Buenas días chica —saludo despistadamente Diamond.

—Bu-buenos días —devolvió de vuelta un poco nerviosa.

—Pareces un poco nerviosa, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —pregunto Pearl al escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

—Tal vez es nueva en la ciudad, ¿no es así? —pregunto Diamond a la chica que estaba frente a ellos.

—Bueno, no exactamente, vivo en a las afueras de esta ciudad.

—En los suburbios eh, dicen que es un buen lugar para vivir —confeso Diamond tomando su barbilla.

—Si no contamos los numerosos accidentes causados por la gente de baja clase —agrego el rubio.

—Oye, no por nada les dicen suburbios, el lugar donde viven los "subordinados" —bromeo Diamond, riendo este un poco.

—¡Dia… quiero decir, Diamond! por si no te has dado cuenta, esta chica vive en ese lugar. —Grito el rubio a su amigo, golpeándolo levemente en el rostro.

—Oye tómatelo con calma, no parece que le haya desagradado, ¿no es así? —Diamond sonrió y le guiño el ojo a Platinum.

Pearl volteo a verla y noto una leve sonrisa en su rostro, realmente le dio un poco de gracia el mal chiste de su amigo, sin embargo, había algo que lo hacía dudar.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de presentarnos, buenas mi nombre es Pearl —se presentó, estirando la mano a la chica.

Platinum se quedó mirando un poco extraño a la mano de Pearl, cosa que extraño demasiado a Pearl.

—¿Qué pasa, acaso no sabes que cuando te presentas con alguien nuevo le das la mano? —pregunto extrañado Pearl.

—Bueno, yo no lo haría si viera que, el que me da la mano, tiene un cojín de pedos —Diamond entonces volvió a sonreír a Platinum, advirtiéndole de la trampa de Pearl.

—¡Diamond, siempre tienes que arruinar mis bromas! —renegó el chico, quitándose el cojín y poniéndolo en su mochila donde llevaba el dinero ganado.

Platinum entonces encontró una excusa rápida para justificar el porqué de su extraña actitud, sonriéndole a Diamond.

—En fin, mi nombre es Pearl señorita —volviendo a extender la mano sin el cojín.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es… Platy —tomo la mano del rubio y la movió, poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

—Platy eh, bonito nombre —alago poco convencido el chico.

—Mi turno, mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre de Diamond, aunque algunas veces de dicen Dia, llámeme como usted más guste —Diamond volvió a extender la mano.

—Platy, encantada de conocerte… bueno a los dos —sonrió más nerviosa la chica mientras apretaba la mano de Diamond y la soltaba.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora a donde te diriges? —pregunto Pearl muy curioso.

—A decir verdad, no salgo mucho de mi casa y quería conocer un poco a las personas de por estos lugares, por eso me pare cuando los vi —confeso Platinum un poco más confiada.

—Pues, siempre estamos cada tercer día en este lugar para hacer nuestro show de comedia, por lo que mucha gente se congrega aquí cada mañana, cuando quieras puedes volver y reírte un rato…

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono de Diamond comenzó a sonar, por lo que lo saco y verifico el número, cosa que lo sorprendió y decidió contestar en otra parte, dejando a Pearl y Platinum solos.

—Su show es bastante bueno —confeso Platinum.

—Oh gracias, realmente hacemos el mejor esfuerzo para sacar una risa, además de para pagar nuestras cosas —confeso Pearl orgullosamente.

—Se nota, aunque me sorprenden que tocaran el tema de las almas de humano y pokemon —Platinum puso su mano en la cintura — ¿Cómo es que saben tanto del tema?

—Bueno… solo sabemos lo básico sabes, pero mi padre investigaba bastante eso del alma y logro crear una asociación muy buena junto a su Dragonite, aunque él siempre quiso que se pudieran tener más pokemon y poder pelear con ellos.

—Pero se supone que si podemos hacerlo —comento confusa la chica.

—Así es, pero es demasiado peligroso, un golpe en falso y ¡bam! el alma de sale disparada, mi padre es muy fuerte, pero no quiere lastimar a nadie —Pearl suspiro y cerro los brazos —las peleas pokemon deben ser controladas, nunca sabríamos que es lo peor que podría pasar si alguien empezara a atacar a todos y dejarlos sin alma ¿no lo crees?

—Ti-tienes razón —afirmo Platinum demasiado intimidada por el rubio.

—Por cierto, si quieres conocer mucha gente, puedes ir al parte que esta al norte, es un sitio muy concurrido y podrás conocer a mucha gente —Pearl se acercó mucho a la chica, justo para susurrarle al oído —incluso puede que encuentres un buen pretendiente —le guiño el ojo a la chica.

—Gra-gracias por el consejo —Platinum se aparo del chico, sonrojándose un poco por la idea de Pearl.

—Volví, disculpen la tardanza —Diamond guardo su teléfono y volvió con los chicos.

—¿Quién era Diamond? —pregunto intrigado Pearl.

—Era Wally, aparénteme ya llego a Sinnoh antes que los demás, me dijo que se está hospedando en pueblo Amoraflor —Diamond le explico a su amigo, mientras que Platinum parecía estar bastante interesada en ello.

—Es raro que le ganara a Sapphire, pero bueno ¿iremos a visitarlo? —pregunto su amigo impacientemente, ignorando a Platinum.

—¿Te parece si vamos mañana?

—Me parece perfecto… rayos, olvidaba que Platy estaba aquí —Pearl volteo a ver a la chica —escucha, tenemos que irnos a preparar unas cosas para visitar a nuestro amigo.

—Ciertamente, disculpa que nos vallamos ahora, pero ciertamente, el tiempo apremia —Diamond saco un papel que tenía en su bolsillo y se lo dio a la chica —es mi número, llámame si necesitas algo en lo que te podamos ayudar.

—Gracias —Platinum sonrió y guardo el papel en su bolsillo.

—Bueno, nos vemos después niña, cuídate de los chicos de este lugar quieres —Pearl empezó a irse de lugar.

—Los chicos de jubileo aún son demasiado "jubiniles" —Diamond guiño el ojo, mientras que Platinum rio un poco y su amigo Pearl gritaba su nombre a lo lejos —nos vemos.

Diamond se despidió y fue hacia su amigo para seguirlo, mientras que Platinum los despedía.

—Vaya comediantes… aun te falta socializar mas Platinum, no puedes parecer una chica extraña cuando empieces —la voz en su cabeza le regaño por su poca experiencia.

—¿Crees que Pearl sepa algo? lo note bastante intrigado — pregunto Platinum, mientras caminaba hacia el norte.

—No lo creo, a pesar de que parezca bastante misterioso, seguramente solo está entrando en calor… será mejor que volvamos a casa y vayamos por Empoleon y el contenedor verde, si tardamos demasiado, perderemos la oportunidad…

Platinum entonces paro, se giró y se fue rápidamente a su casa, justamente para tomar sus herramientas e ir a empezar su misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido un largo viaje desde la región de Hoenn, por lo que Wally decidió descansar un largo tiempo en su habitación, durmiendo plácidamente junto a su teléfono el cual parecía que había sido usado últimamente.

Un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó cerca de la habitación del chico, cosas que hiso despertar al peliverde rápidamente.

—¡Largo de aquí maldita rata! —se escuchó fuera de la habitación.

Sin titubear, Wally salió de la habitación para saber que estaba pasando, encontrándose un Pikachu muy asustando, corriendo de un cocinero que empuñaba un cuchillo con una gran cara de furia.

—¡No volverás a robar comida maldita rata! —grito furioso el cocinero acorralando al pokemon.

—¡Espera! —grito Wally, corriendo en auxilio del pokemon —¿Qué quiere hacerle a este pokemon?

—Ese maldito se comió la mitad de mis bayas oran, las necesitaba para elaborar mi platillo.

—Acaso eso le da razón para asustar a este pobre pokemon —el chico tomo al pokemon entre sus brazos —pobre criatura, está asustado y tiene hambre… ningún pokemon merece que se le asuste de esa manera, además, recuerde que al lastimarlo, lastima a la persona con la que comparte su alma.

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero ¿quién pagara por este afano? —reclamo el cocinero, calmándose un poco.

—Mire, ¿cuánto es de las bayas que el Pikachu comió? yo le pagare hasta el último centavo —el chico tomo su cartera.

—Son $50.

—Aquí los tiene —Wally saco el dinero y procedió a dárselo —por favor, no vuelva a asustar a pokemon de esa manera, nunca será justificada usar violencia contra ellos.

El cocinero simplemente tomo el dinero y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, mientras que Wally guardo su cartera y volvió a su habitación junto al Pikachu.

—No te preocupes amiguito, aquí estarás a salvo, déjame darte algo de comer —Wally dejo al Pikachu en su cama y tomo su mochila, sacando 3 bayas sitrus, para posteriormente dárselas al pokemon —directamente de la región de Hoenn, disfrútalas.

El Pikachu tomo una y empezó a comerla con mucha confianza, cosa que sorprendió a Wally, sonriendo por el acto de ver al pokemon, entonces se levantó y tomo una esfera transparente de color verde, con un curioso dragon dentro de él.

—No te preocupes Flygon, tengo otras bayas para ti, no te quedaras sin comer —Wally le sonrió a su pokemon y decidió ponerlo en su pantalón, para después voltear y ver que el Pikachu ya se había comido las tres bayas —comes bastante rápido pequeño, te podría hacer daño.

Wally se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar al pokemon, el cual reacciono cerrando los ojos y acercándose a él.

—No entiendo que hace un pokemon tan grácil como tú, solo por estos lugares, ¿dónde está tu amigo humano? —pregunto de manera muy inocente.

El pokemon entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia el mapa que estaba colgado en su pared, mientras ponía sus pequeños dedos en una ubicación específica, el campo de flores cerca del pueblo.

—Así que de ahí vienes… no quiero que te metas en problemas, te llevare hasta ese lugar —Wally tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta —vamos amigo, antes de que se haga tarde.

El Pikachu sonrió de felicidad y salió corriendo se la habitación, siendo seguido por Wally, quien le indicaba que tuviera cuidado para que no se lastimara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Platinum finalmente estaba lista, estaba vestida con ropa casual, blusa negra y falda rosa, con su particular gorro blanco y una bufanda roja, portando un bolso amarillo con dos esferas, una esfera roja donde tenía a su Empoleon, y un contenedor verde vacío, mientras se veía en el espejo de su tétrica habitación.

—No tienes de que preocuparte querida, el idiota cayo en la trampa, será un combate muy simple ¿estas lista? —la voz le pregunto a la chica.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, mucho más que antes —expreso un poco asustada Platinum.

—No te preocupes, al principio es difícil, pero después te acostumbras y es fácil seguir —la voz trato de convencer a Platinum de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Ya lo has hecho? —pregunto un poco intrigada.

—Si… al principio, siempre tienes las típicas peleas morales internas, pero después entiendes un poco como es este juego, el juego de la vida, el Typhosion matando a un Furret, un Pidgeot a un Magikarp o un Charizard a un Tyranitar… la naturaleza de la vida es matar o morir.

Platinum solo pudo asustarse un poco por la voz, tragando saliva.

—Pero no te preocupes, tu vieja amiga está aquí para ayudarte, tienes el poder de poner este mundo en tus pies, puedo sentirlo, ahora, solo ve y has el trabajo por el cual has nacido.

Platinum simplemente cerró los ojos y corrió hacia la salida de su casa, abriendo la puerta y suspirando para que esto terminara pronto, mientras comenzaba a correr en rumbo al norte, hacia el pueblo Aromaflor.


	2. Capitulo II: Kindness

_**Bueno, después de una temporada de descanso, les traigo un segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les agrade.**_

 _ **El capitulo lo empece como en abril, pero debido a conflictos personales, no pude terminarlo hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Amphy and Alex: Gracias por comentar, y tus deducciones no son del todo cierta, pero tampoco son malas 7u7 jaja, debo admitir que escribir a una Platinum que no sabe interactuar con las personas es algo difícil, espero el resultado sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Cotton Blue: Gracias por comentar, la verdad me cuesta un poco mantener la IC en estos casos, y sobre Mitsuru, bueno, ya sabes jeje.**_

 _ **KawaiiNekocat2000: Gracias por comentar y por los halagos, la verdad que todo esto de Undertale puede volver a fan a cualquiera, espero no defraudarte n.n**_

 _ **Advertencias: AU, escenas de muerte que pueden resultar desagradables.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

 _ **Beta: Cotton Blue**_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **II: Kindness**

Jubileo erá la principal megalópolis de Sinnoh, pero sin tener en cuenta la gran torre Berlitz. Era una ciudad estéticamente igual a cualquier otra, con sus grandes rascacielos, centros comerciales, cines, parques y demás construcciones que toda ciudad moderna tiene.

Sin embargo, lo que más destaca, es la gran casa de madera que se encuentra casi en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de la torre Berlitz, en esa casa vivían los más famosos comediantes ambulantes de la ciudad; Diamond y Pearl.

Diamond se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando de la casa y de su cuarto, mientras que Pearl estaba "arreglando" algunas cosas en su "sótano". La verdad era que ese sótano era un extraño laboratorio que Pearl tenía, y ocultaba de Diamond con mil y un excusas, pero Diamond sabía de qué se trataba y simplemente le daba la razón, él no era nada tonto.

Cuando volvieron de su presentación y de conocer a Platy, Pearl fue lo más rápido posible a su sótano, diciéndole a Diamond que estaría trabajando en nuevos chistes a solas, quien simplemente no lo cuestionó, su cabeza estaba más enfocada en la chica, que en las mentiras de su amigo.

El "labora-tano" (como lo llamaba Pearl) era sumamente oscuro y tétrico, sólo las luces de algunas máquinas lo iluminaban, en su centro se posaba un ordenador bastante bueno de color negro, a los costados de la habitación se encontraban tres máquinas extrañas, una con forma de un refrigerador con luces de neón en la parte superior, otra en forma de impresora que proyectaba un holograma de una esfera azul, y finalmente otra con forma rectangular con alguna especie de manijas, que tenían la apariencia de contenedores incrustados en ella.

En el ordenador se encontraba Pearl, analizando algunos datos que aparecían en su pantalla, una gran multitud de números y códigos que abrumarían a cualquiera, pero pareciese que él los entendía a la perfección, con sólo mirar su rostro cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era ajeno a la información que tenía en frente.

Tomó un pedazo de Hot-Dog que tenía a un lado y comenzó a comerlo, mientras seguía leyendo todo ese extenso código, concentrado de manera pasmosa, hasta que una pantalla emergente le asustó e hizo que se tragara entero el pedazo de salchicha que tenía en la boca. Después de recuperar el aliento, despejó todo lo que pudo de su escritorio, tratando de que se viera lo mejor posible para que la persona que le estaba solicitando la videollamada no se llevara una mala impresión. Tragó saliva y contestó.

—Buenos días, Crystal —saludó alegre.

—Buenas Pearl, recibí tu mensaje apenas llegué de cenar ¿qué sucede?

Entonces le contó lo que había pasado anteriormente. Pearl y Crystal eran investigadores del espacio-tiempo, tenían conocimiento no sólo sobre las anomalías del espacio tiempo de su universo, sino que tenían constancia de diferentes líneas alternas que habitaban la realidad, era un conocimiento bastante abstracto, pero por alguna razón ellos lograban entenderlo. La mayor parte de su labor era investigar las líneas temporales más próximas a la suya, y detectar anomalías que podrían afectarla, una de esas anomalías era una chica de cabellos negros, que llevaba a la mayoría de líneas temporales a desastres o fortunas, ese chica era Platy, quien pareciese que por fin hacia acto de presencia en su línea temporal, por lo que Pearl contactó lo más rápido que pudo con Crystal y le comentó lo que sucedió.

— ¿Crees que venga con fines bélicos? —preguntó la chica con un tono de nerviosismo.

—No lo sé, hasta donde he hablado con ella, no parece ni buena ni mala, sólo tendremos que esperar a ver qué sucede con... Wally.

El factor decisivo era Wally, si él se contactaba con Pearl y Diamond mañana, Platy no era alguien de quien preocuparse, pero si no...

—Escucha, todo saldrá bien, faltan 4 líneas alternas para que se terminen las posibilidades en las que ella afecta líneas temporales —la chica trató de calmarlo, ignorando que ella también se encontraba nerviosa.

—Lo sé, pero eso no me quita la preocupación sobre Wally, no creo que sea lo más correcto usarlo como "conejillo de indias"

—No es un sujeto de prueba, Pearl, la naturaleza lo quiso así, no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar lo mejor... mira, si todo sale bien, prometo que esta vez... tendremos la cita que prometí —guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

—Oh, la cita, ya lo había olvidado —rió para ocultar su sonrojo—, me parece perfecto, mientras Gold no entre de improviso tratando de arruinarlo, lo tomaré como una promesa.

Los dos comenzaron a reír un poco, saliendo del tenso ambiente que tenían, contaron alguno que otro chiste y decidieron terminar, sin antes avisar que Crystal y Red tomarían su viaje a Sinnoh esa misma noche, llegando dos días después que Sapphire y Ruby, lo que dejó preocupado y emocionado al rubio, apagando su ordenador y volviendo a la sala para ver a su amigo, quien se encontraba en su habitación, plácidamente dibujando algo en una vieja libreta, que llamó la atención de Pearl y decidió subir a preguntarle qué hacía.

—Qué tal Dia, quiero decir, Diamond

—Nada, simplemente decidí dibujar un poco.

— ¿Tú dibujando? No dibujas desde los ocho.

—Digamos que… estoy inspirado.

Al rubio le entró curiosidad por saber qué dibujaba, por lo que le pidió que le mostrase su dibujo, pero, Diamond se negó, no quería que su amigo viera lo que tenía en su mente. Ante tal negativa, Pearl trató de quitárselo con sus habilidades, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambos cayeran al suelo de manera simultánea, dejando caer el dibujo en una esquina, donde Pearl pudo tomarlo de manera muy simple y rápida.

—Lo tengo —mencionó victorioso.

—Pearl, por favor no te enojes, sé que al ver el dibujo te enojarás.

—Vamos, tus poderes no funcionan conmigo.

—Romperás el jarrón verde cuando salgas de aquí —señaló con el dedo el pobre jarrón verde de agua.

—Le quitas lo divertido, no creo que sea algo que...

Y así fue, tal como dijo Diamond, cuando el rubio observó el dibujo, su cara se transformó de manera peligrosa, pudo ver en el papel, el dibujo de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos de avellana, era Platy, Diamond había dibujado a Platy.

—Platy...

—Así es, te dije que pondrías esa cara.

—Dia ¿por qué la dibujaste?

—Di-digamos que, mis ojos me obligaron a recrearla para poder apreciarla —respondió muy sonrojado.

Pearl simplemente se quedó callado y le pidió a Diamond, que le explicase lo que pensaba por ella, dándole respuestas que sólo hacían dar a entender, que Diamond realmente estaba interesado en ella, cosa que le asustó, pero a la vez, alegró ligeramente.

—No te veía tan animado desde que White aceptase salir contigo —confesó su amigo.

—Lo sé, no estoy animado hace casi un año desde lo que pasó con White, pero esta chica, me hace sentir algo, no sé, ni siquiera he tenido el valor de saber qué pasará después.

—Bueno, al menos no te arruinas la sorpresa... tengo que irme, voy al bar de Henry, te cuidas Diamond.

—Cuídate, no bebas mucho jugo como la otra vez.

—La otra vez...

Cuando el rubio volteó para ver a su amigo, accidentalmente golpeo el jarrón verde con su codo, el cual cayó y se rompió, Diamond simplemente sonrió y su amigo lo miró algo enfadado, saliendo del lugar sin antes recoger el jarrón que él había roto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de media hora persiguiendo al Pikachu, Wally lo encontró en las enormes planicies floreadas de Pueblo Aromaflor, quien estaba simplemente revolcándose entre las flores de aquel lugar, sin prestar atención al chico que lo había estado persiguiendo.

—Realmente te gusta hacer correr a la gente —agitadamente, Wally se acostó entre la flores para descansar un poco.

Wally tenía una enfermedad respiratoria desde que nació, por lo que le costaba enormemente correr tanto, además de que el clima frío de Sinnoh no ayudaba demasiado, sin embargo, esto no le impedía correr algunas veces, o apreciar el hermoso panorama de donde se ubicaba.

Las planicies de Aromaflor son hermosas en esta época del año, todo el suelo estaba completamente tapizado por hermosas flores de las más variadas formas y colores, dando una sensación de paz y alegría indescriptibles, no habían muchos árboles, sólo alguno Abedules frondosos invadidos por flores, era un lugar encantador.

Después de descansar un poco y apreciar la belleza de las flores, se percató que el Pikachu que perseguía, corrió alegremente hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba una chica de falda rosa, camisa azul y gorro blanco, quien llevaba consigo una bolsa café algo desgastada.

— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser la dueña de este Pikachu, ¿no? —saludó con una sonrisa a la chica —Este amiguito se ha metido en muchos problemas y me trajo hasta acá, pareciese como si supiera que supiera que vendrías aquí.

La chica se quedó callada por unos momentos, con una cara que no expresaba demasiadas emociones, mientras el Pikachu simplemente le dio un golpecito a su pierna con la cola y fue a buscar otras cosas.

—Saludos, gracias por cuidar de él, es un pokemon algo travieso —respondió con un tono algo nervioso y seco —Disculpa que sea tan rápida pero... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Wally... ¿Y el tuyo? —respondió con algo de intriga ante la misteriosa actitud de la chica.

—Mi nombre no importa, lo que importa es hacer esto ya...

Wally sólo se quedó confundido al oír esas palabras, esa chica era muy rara, no actuaba demasiado normal, y su tono de voz era pausado, como si alguien le dijera lo que tenía que decir, su cabeza comenzó a formular teorías de quién podría ser la chica, pero sus pensamientos fueron borrados de golpe cuando su Flygon salió de su pokéball y lo tomó para poder evitar el ala de acero que iba dirigido hacia él, dándose cuenta de que esa chica no era del todo pacífica.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —gritó asustado al casi morir a manos del Empoleon de la chica.

—Sólo quiero hacer esto rápido...

La acción había comenzado, no había vuelta atrás, Platinum comenzó lo más agresiva que pudo para terminar esto rápido, sin embargo, Flygon era mucho más rápido, y su capacidad de volar lo ponían en clara ventaja, pero este no atacaba, sólo esquivaba, dándole a Platinum alguna oportunidad de atacar.

Wally estaba aún más confundido y nervioso, no comprendía por qué esta chica actuaba tan raro y peleaba sin previo aviso, pero eso no le daba razón suficiente para atacar a la chica, sabía perfectamente que si Flygon atacaba con fuerza, la chica saldría lastimada, así que sólo esquivaba sus ataques y trataba de que dejara de pelear.

— ¿Por qué quieres pelear, acaso no ves el riesgo que esto puede ocasionar? —gritó mientras su Flygon esquivaba un hidrobomba.

Platinum no respondió, simplemente se limitaba a atacar, pero dentro de ella, la voz que le había convencido de hacer esto, le propuso una idea que sonaba bastante buena. De un momento, le ordenó a su pokémon parar, mientras que Wally le dijo lo mismo a su Flygon, bajando éste al suelo.

— ¿Ya estás más calmada? —preguntó con un poco más de tranquilidad.

—Disculpa, tal vez me precipité... mi nombre es Platinum, soy de esta región —confesó la chica, tomando un respiro.

—Platinum ¿eh?, buen nombre, yo soy de Hoenn, vine a esta región de vacaciones, y lo primero que me encuentro es un Pikachu solo, y una chica que quiere atacarme... ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Lo siento, de verdad, he estado bajo mucho estrés y sólo quería...

Antes de terminar, Platinum cayó al suelo, simulando un perfecto desmayo, haciendo que Wally corriera para tratar de auxiliar, levantando su cabeza y checando su pulso, mientras pudo apreciar como su boca comenzó a moverse, lista para formular una palabra.

—Aqua jet.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Empoleon se cubrió de agua y ataco de imprevisto a Flygon, quien recibió el ataque y salió disparado junto con Wally, cayendo ambos al suelo, con el pecho de Wally bastante lastimado, Platinum se levantó, y le ordenó a su Empoleon congelar las alas de Flygon, así este no podría volar, mientras que Wally se levantaba, con su pecho lastimado y parte de su espalda con algo de hielo.

—Me engañaste... —mencionó débilmente mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho.

—Tengo que terminar esto rápido... Empoleon, ala de acero.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Empoleon endureció sus aletas y golpeó ferozmente a Flygon, dejando numerosas cortes en el pokémon, que se reflejaron también en su entrenador, quien se hinco al no soportar el enorme dolor de sus piernas, pidiéndole a Flygon que alejara al rival con un cola dragón, pero Empoleon respondió rápidamente cortándole la cola certeramente.

Se escuchó un enorme grito, proveniente tanto de Flygon como de Wally, a pesar de que no afecto físicamente el cuerpo de Wally, sintió el enorme dolor que experimentó su amigo, quien estaba acostado por perder su extremidad y no poder mantenerse parado, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Empoleon de cortarle las alas al ver que se estabas descongelando, seguidos de otro grito de dolor indescriptible, que tiró al suelo a Wally.

—P-por favor, para...

—Esto terminará rápido...

Platinum ordenó a su pokémon que lanzara a Flygon por los aires con una potente hidrobomba, mientras Wally salió igualmente disparado, sólo para ver a Empoleon en el cielo, quien con su ala derecha usando un golpe aéreo, perforó de forma diagonal el pecho de su amigo, cosa que se reflejó en él, dejándolo herido de muerte.

Al caer, Wally simplemente trató de arrastrarse todo lo que pudo hacia su pokémon moribundo, entre un charco de sangre que manchó muchas flores alrededor.

—Per-perdóname a-amigo —escupiendo sangre en el pecho de su pokémon —No de-debiste pasar por esto... —dirigió la mirada a su asesina — ¿Por qué...?

Lentamente, Wally cerró los ojos a la par que su pokémon, dando la referencia de que ambos habían muerto, entre flores completamente manchadas de sangre e impregnadas con mucho dolor y miedo. Al ver lo que había hecho, Platinum se arrodilló y miró al suelo, mientras algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no estaba contenta con lo que había hecho, no podía creer que le había quitado la vida a otro ser, pero la voz le ordenó que voltease para poder observar un orbe verde que sobresalía de los dos cuerpos; su alma.

La chica se levantó y tomó el contenedor verde que llevaba consigo, sólo para acercarse y tomar el alma, una de las seis almas que necesitaba para poder llevar a cabo los planes de esa voz.

—Muy bien hecho Platinum, sé cómo te sientes, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás —la voz empezó a ayudarle — El alma de ese chico, representa la amabilidad, no puedes imaginar cómo la estoy saboreando, pero necesitamos las demás, ahora salgamos de aquí rápido, en prisión no podrás cumplir tu objetivo.

Platinum escondió el alma en su mochila y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su pokémon, dejando en medio de las planicies el cuerpo de Wally.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Platinum caminaba muy nerviosa por las calles de Jubileo, le temblaba la mayor parte del cuerpo y estaba completamente pálida, y no era para menos, aunque la voz en su cabeza le regañaba por parecer tan sospechosa.

—Cálmate un poco ¿acaso quieres que te descubran? —preguntó la voz enojada por el comportamiento de la chica.

—Es difícil... acabo de matar a alguien —pronuncio en voz baja.

—Por dios, no es la gran cosa, sólo relajate, en cualquier momento alguien podría descu...

Antes de terminar de hablar, Pearl apareció sin previo aviso frente a Platinum, asiéndole saltar para atrás asustada, gesto que dejó confuso a Pearl.

—Hey tranquila, soy el chico que conociste hace unas horas —saludó preocupado.

—Per-perdón, ando algo distraída —confesó sujetando fuerte su bolsa.

—Tomátelo con calma, el estrés puede dañar tu cara —suspiró y metió sus manos en su bolsillo —bueno ¿qué haces por aquí?

Platinum se sintió todavía más nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban al punto de casi caer al suelo, pero una pequeña descarga invisible le hizo ponerse firme, mientras la voz que tenía en su cabeza le dictaba qué decir.

—Bueno, sólo vine a comprar unas cosas para mi casa, ya voy de regreso.

—Comprendo, aunque tu mochila se ve algo abultada ¿no te gustaría que te ayudara?

Al acercarse un poco, Platinum alejó la bolsa rápidamente, acto que la voz condenó, dejando a Pearl intrigado por la negativa tan rotunda, ofreciendo una disculpa, mientras Platinum sólo quería irse de una vez.

—Si me disculpas, tengo prisa, nos vemos luego.

Platinum se despidió secamente y se fue de ese lugar, hasta que la voz de Pearl la detuvo.

—Mira, odio hacer esto, pero desde que Dia, quiero decir Diamond te vio, ha estado un poco más animado que desde costumbre, así quisiera pedirte de favor que lo trataras, es un buen chico, incluso es más listo que yo... sé que te tal vez pido mucho, pero me harías un gran favor.

Platinum se quedó callada y un poco roja por la propuesta, que al principio pensó en no aceptarla, pero la voz le sugirió que aceptara, después se lo explicaría, por lo que ella simplemente aceptó y se fue rápidamente, dejando a Pearl mucho más intrigado y nerviosos, pero el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo sonreír después de tanto tiempo, le hacía olvidar el potencial peligro que ella podría representar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Platinum había logrado llegar a casa finalmente, fue al refrigerador y tomó un gran vaso de agua fría para después ir a su pobre baño para lavarse la cara fuertemente, mirándose finalmente al espejo y tratando de sacarse de la mente las escenas de Wally sufriendo.

—Oh, vamos chica, esas imágenes saldrán rápido, no pienses en ello o te lastimarás —al notar su tono de voz que transmitía preocupación, cambió a uno más seco —Necesito que estés bien para tu siguiente trabajo.

— ¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté bien? —preguntó rabiosa— Maté a un pobre chico que se veía muy amable, y lo peor es que tuve que hacerlo sufrir, ¿cómo rayos se supone que esté bien?

—A ver reina del drama, deja los lloriqueos para después, además no todo está tan mal... ¿tienes una cita con ese chico al menos?

Platinum se sonrojó un poco, pero de inmediato le reclamó a la voz que eso no la ayudaría, que esas imágenes no se irían fácilmente, además de que nunca había interactuado con otras personas desde los cuatro años, y que no sabría qué hacer, pero la voz le dijo que, aunque no iba a intervenir, estaría cerca para aconsejarla, que se tomara eso como descanso, hasta su próxima misión.

Platinum aceptó (aunque no del todo convencida) y salió del baño para dejar el recipiente con el alma de Wally en el sótano, el cual tenía un sistema de camuflaje bastante bueno.

La voz, maravillada y casi excitada, le explicó que las almas de los humanos eran altamente poderosas, pero que las almas de los seis humanos que necesitaban, sobrepasaban todos los limites, y eran lo suficientemente energéticas como para corromper la realidad en conjunto.

—Antes las almas de humanos y pokémon eran diferentes, pero un día Arceus decidió unirlas tras ver la crueldad de humanos con pokémon, desde entonces, cada que un humano nace, nace un pokémon con el cual comparte su alma, y cada vez que ese pokémon sufre un daño, el humano lo experimentará de igual forma —pronunció de forma anecdótica la voz —O al menos eso cuenta la leyenda.

Platinum no pronunció palabras, su mente se enfocaba en su totalidad en el alma que tenía frente suyo, por lo que la voz le ordenó que fuese a dormir un largo tiempo, ella se encargaría de la casa junto con el Pikachu que estaba escondido en la bolsa, y posiblemente le buscaría ropa para su cita con el chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba en las planicies floreadas, una joven de cabello rosa y ropas azules perseguía a su pequeño Gible, quien corría con gran ansia hacia el norte.

—Gibli, no corras tan rápido —gritó al no poder alcanzar al pokémon.

El pequeño pokémon finalmente se paró al otro lado de una pequeña elevación de tierra, pero cuando la chica llegó, no pudo más que horrorizarse por la tétrica escena.

El cuerpo sin vida de un joven de cabello verde y un Flygon yacían en el piso, junto a flores manchadas de sangre, mientras algunos pokémon se alimentaban del cadáver del pokémon, cosa que le hizo gritar y vomitar al ver semejante escena.


End file.
